Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for a communication apparatus to align a frame boundary with a cell.
Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a promising technology that is widely used in wireless communication systems, and converts a frequency selective channel to a collection of frequency-flat subchannels achieved by splitting the input high-rate data stream into a number of low-rate substreams. In order to enhance the efficiency of the frequency allocation, the technique of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is proposed to allow multiple users to access a same channel, by dividing available subcarriers into mutually exclusive clusters assigned to distinct users for simultaneous transmission. The orthogonality of the subcarriers guarantees intrinsic protection against multiple access interference, while the adoption of a dynamic subcarrier assignment strategy provides the system with high flexibility in resource management. OFDMA has become a promising technique for use in next-generation broadband wireless networks.
With more fine frequency allocation, OFDMA signal demodulation is extremely sensitive to timing errors and carrier frequency offsets. Inaccurate compensation of the frequency offset destroys the orthogonality among subcarriers and produces inter-carrier interference (ICI). Timing errors result in inter-symbol interference (ISI) and produce severe error rate degradations.
Therefore, a method for a communication apparatus to align a frame boundary with a cell with enhanced alignment efficiency is highly required.